German Published patent Application No. 196 25 059 discusses a fuel injector that has, in a flow path of the fuel from a fuel supply to an injection opening, several fuel channels whose cross-section may determine the fuel quantity injected per time unit at a specified fuel pressure. In order to influence the fuel distribution in an injected fuel cloud, at least a portion of the fuel channels may be oriented in such a manner that the fuel jets emerging from them are injected directly through the injection opening.
It may be undesirable in the fuel injector discussed in the above document that the fuel channels are arranged in a plane perpendicular to the flow direction of the fuel, and the openings thus are arranged on a circle around a valve needle guide connected to the valve-seat surface support. In this manner, the fuel quantity flowing through the fuel injector may not be metered accurately enough when the valve-closure member is lifted off of the sealing seat.
Furthermore, the number of bore holes may not be sufficient to generate an adequate homogenous fuel cloud that is sufficient to meet the stoichiometric requirements for full combustion. This may also be additionally exacerbated by the large diameter of the fuel channels.